Vlad Plasmius
"I have ''experience, my child, and the money and power attained through using those powers for personal gain, you see''. I could train you, teach you ''everything I know, and all you'd have to... Is renounce your ''idiot'' father!" '''Vladimir "Vlad" Masters' (also known as Vlad Plasmius) is a villain from the television show Danny Phantom. He serves as the main antagonist throughout the series, mostly as the main enemy to Danny. He is voiced by Martin Mull. History Origin The only known thing about his past is that he attended the University of Wisconsin-Madison alongside his best friend Jack Fenton and love interest Maddie. Vlad's friendship with Jack ended during an experiment with a prototype ghost portal they had built when it overloaded and blasted Vlad in the face with ectoplasmic energy. Afterwards, Vlad was forced to stay in the hospital for years with a serious case of "E''cto-Acne," which ruined his social life, his spirit, and his chances of proposing to Maddie. However, after he recovered he began to make billions in the hope of actually getting Maddie back. He spent the next bitter 20 years honing and taking advantage of his newfound powers, and using them for his own personal gain in order to become rich and famous. He possessed wealthy business tycoons to make them hand their companies over to him, took part in invisible insider stock market trading, and committed many invisible burglaries in order to amass his vast fortune. He currently owns a company named "VladCo" (which would buy out Axion Labs later on) and has been featured in a number of magazines ("Affluence" magazine named him "Man of the Year" in 1997, and he apparently took over Microsoft renaming it to "MasterSoft," etc.)"A fruitloop would not have been able to make his first million with a series of invisible burglaries, a fruitloop would never have thought to overshadow enough millionaires to become one of the richest man on the planet.", Kindred Spirits Mysterious Occurrence Despite the fact that Vlad made his first appearance in the episode, "Bitter Reunions", he reveals to Danny that he had sent the Ectopuses and in the first episode and potentionally other ghosts to test Jack. Also in "Bitter Reunions", Vlad sends three of his ghost vulture henchmen to kill Jack, only to be thwarted by Danny after discovering their plan, but not their motive. Despite their failure, Vlad invites the Fentons to a college reunion at his castle-like mansion in Wisconsin. However, it was really just part of a plot to humiliate Jack and to get his wife Maddie, the woman of his dreams, to leave him. Danny (as well as his sister Jazz) are dragged along, and the boy immediately has decidedly mixed feelings about the well-off man. He later confronts the ghost named 'Vlad Plasmius' when his ghost sense alerts him to his presence that night, and he discovers that he is easily outmatched by the stronger, more powerful ghost after he is knocked unconscious during their fight. Danny Phantom then unwillingly transforms back to Danny Fenton in front of him, and Vlad realizes that he is Jack's son. He remains tight-lipped about the fact until the day of the actual reunion. At the night of the reunion, Vlad casually asks Danny to go down to the lab to get a present for Jack, but when Danny does so, Skulker captures him with the "spectral energy neutralizer". Vlad enters and reveals to Danny who he is, ultimately giving Danny the chance to join up with him and help him further train and hone his powers in exchange for renouncing his father. Danny angrily declines, leaving Vlad to put the next phase of his plan into action. He possesses Jack, makes him cause chaos during the reunion to ruin his reputation, then captures Maddie Fenton. Danny (eventually freed by a friendly ghost that haunts Vlad's house) uses the Fenton RV to stop him. Danny ironically blackmails Vlad by threatening to expose the both of them to his parents unless they call a truce, to which Vlad agrees, though he vowed to return. Arch-Enemy Unknown to Danny, Vlad gives Valerie Gray ghost-hunting equipment in order to cause trouble for Danny while getting access to Danny's DNA for a secret project. Vlad appears later as the mysterious provider of Valerie's infamous ghost hunting suit and weapons, although she is unaware of his true intentions behind it. Vlad made a full return when he staged a plan that involved the inconspicuous "DALV" group ("Vlad" backwards) inviting Maddie and Danny to a mother/son science convention in Florida. When Maddie takes a reluctant Danny along as an attempt to bond with him, the two are both tricked into parachuting out of their plane, conveniently finding themselves at Vlad's Rocky Mountain retreat. There, Vlad attempts to convince them both to stay with him by confessing his undying love for Maddie. They refuse and storm off into the woods. Vlad attempts to chase them both back by means of sending his mutated ghost animals after them- the bodies of which can be seen mounted in his hunting-lodge style living room. While Maddie is sleeping in her tent, Danny is captured and confronted by Vlad, who shorts out Danny's powers for a set period of time with a device he invented, the "Plasmius Maximus", and leaves him at the mercy of his ghost animals. However, Danny is saved by his mother and, with little choice, is forced to return to Vlad's home to find a means to get back to Amity Park. Maddie uses her charm on Vlad to find a phone, which makes Danny sick. She goes off to make the call while Danny, left alone with Vlad, falsely declares him as his "new dad" to let his guard down. Successfully tricking Vlad by setting back his clock, he wraps the Specter Deflector around Vlad, which weakens him considerably for a fairer fight. Danny ultimately defeats Vlad by convincing the ghosts of the animals that Vlad had killed to turn against him, as well as disabling his powers with the Plasmius Maximus. Vlad's next plan has him traveling into the Ghost Zone in search of the Skeleton Key, an item that enables him to open "any door, travel to any realm, and free any prisoner". When Behemoth, the guardian of the key, appears, Vlad easily overpowers him, but this is only an initial success and Vlad is soon defeated as Behemoth throws him out of the Ghost Zone back through his portal, and back into his manor without the key. However, he realizes that he had forgotten to change the "Ecto-Filtrator" on his ghost portal, and it explodes, destroying his castle mansion. Due to this, Vlad plans to steal the Fentons' ghost portal. Needing to distract Danny so he can have the time to dismantle it, he offers a million dollar bounty on the ghost boy to distract him. Ghost hunters from all over gather to capture him, which doesn't bother Danny due to the incompetence of most of them. However, when Danny spots the ghost vultures making off with Sam and Tucker, he races after them, only to be brutally beaten by Plasmius, who appears and reveals his intention to humiliate Jack as well, before leaving. Danny feels pity for his father and his ineptitude, so he allows himself to be caught to boost his terrible reputation as a ghost hunter. But when Jack leaves to claim his reward, the two are both captured by Vlad who then proceeds to steal their ghost portal. Working together, Jack and Danny escape and head for the Portal, where Vlad brutally insults Jack. In a moment of rarity, Jack successfully uses the ghost gauntlets to beat Vlad and throws him into the Ghost Zone. A humiliated Vlad soon turns gleeful when he obtains the Key shortly afterwards. The Skeleton Key was put to use later when Vlad winds up releasing the ghost king Pariah Dark when he tries to steal the king's treasures: the "Crown of Fire" and the "Ring of Rage." To combat the king, Vlad and Danny call a temporary truce and fight off Pariah's forces. Vlad also reveals to Valerie that he was the one who gave her the equipment to fight ghosts. Vlad ultimately locks Pariah Dark back into his sarcophagus prison just as Danny, armed with the Ecto-Skeleton, passes out from the exertion of using it to force Pariah back inside of it. Taking advantage of the situation, Vlad steals the Ecto-Skeleton, and claims to Maddie and Jack that he rescued Danny to worm his way back into their good graces. The Ultimate Enemy In an alternate future, Danny, orphaned upon the death of his family and friends, moves in with Vlad, seeing as he was "the only person left on the planet who could possibly hope to understand his situation." Vlad takes him in with open arms and honors his wishes when a seriously depressed and desperate Danny begs Vlad to remove his ghost half from him, claiming that the memory of it causes him too much pain. During the process, Danny's ghost half becomes enraged, and turns on Vlad, tearing Vlad's ghost half away from his human half and inadvertently merging him with it as he goes to attack the other ghost. With evil having completely consumed him, Danny/Vlad's ghost then proceeds to kill the human Danny, destroy Vlad's mansion, and begin a 10 year-long rampage of world destruction while the human Vlad just barely escaped. When the present-day Danny, trapped in the future due to the future evil Dan fusing a Clockwork medallion within him, arrives in what's left of Vlad's mansion, he finds Vlad, now reduced to a miserable old hermit. The only advantage of this, he says, is that it's given him time to realize what a fool he'd been. In a rare moment for both characters, Vlad shows repentance for his misdeeds while Danny, in a way, forgives him. Vlad ultimately played a part in returning present-day Danny back to the past to correct his mistake by removing the time medallion from within him. Danny is successful. Vlad's next big plan has him hiring Skulker to steal various materials to improve the stolen Ecto-Skeleton's power. When Danny's sister, Jazz, arrives with the intent to move in with him, because her father's "an idiot," Vlad wastes no time in convincing Jack and Maddie to let her stay a while. However, he doesn't realize that Jazz's true motive is to investigate him and his possible connection to Skulker's thefts in secret. Vlad starts getting suspicious when Jazz is found sneaking around in his lab, and orders Jazz to prove her loyalty by putting her in the ecto-skeleton and ordering her to destroy her brother, unless she wanted to get destroyed herself. Danny and Jazz, however, get the last laugh by outsmarting Vlad by means of staging a mock battle, escaping while he's confused, and setting the Ecto-Skeleton to self-destruct. At one point, Vlad comes down with another outbreak of lethal ecto-acne. Infecting Sam and Tucker with the same disease, he blackmails Danny into helping him. Taking a different route, Danny convinced Clockwork to send him to the past to save Vlad from getting hit by the Porto-Portal blast, this change of events ensuring a future without Vlad Plasmius. However, due to Danny's interference with the past, Jack accidentally got caught in the blast and Jack becomes infected with the ecto-acne and ultimately becomes an angry, bitter "Jack Plasmius." In this "alternate present", Vlad is married to Maddie, has become the new Wisconsin Dairy King, and supposedly lives as a simple dairy farmer. Just like in the original present, though, he is still a very controlling individual, as he forbids his wife Maddie from continuing her ghost research. He also lies to her by telling her that Jack had blamed her for the accident and never wants to see her again. Danny tells her the truth in that it wasn't true and that Jack still loves her, making her enraged that Vlad had lied to her. When Vlad eventually discovers Maddie's secret basement lab, he's shocked to see Jack still alive and thoroughly in love with Maddie. He blasts at him out of jealousy, possibly killing him. Angry, Maddie quickly throws him into the Ghost Zone. Danny returns to Clockwork's lair afterwards where he changes the past back to the way it originally was. Gaining knowledge of a cure from the past, Danny tells his parents, who are able to cure Vlad, Tucker, and Sam afterwards. Desperation Vlad eventually takes drastic and desperate measures when he tries to create a clone of Danny (getting various samples of Danny's DNA secretly from their battles, in addition to his battles with Valerie). He managed to spawn a few imperfect versions (due to the lack of a mid-morph sample from Danny), including Dani Phantom, a slightly younger, female version of Danny. He eventually uses her in helping to capture Danny himself. However, Danielle betrays Vlad after seeing who her "father" truly was, a man who didn't care at all about her and saw her as nothing more than a tool. Siding with her "cousin" Danny, the two attack Vlad, causing him to actually collide with the main, "primary" clone, destroying him. Gravely upset over the loss of his most stable creation, Vlad was seconds away from killing Danielle if not for Danny's ghostly wail, Sam and Tucker's timely rescue, and Danielle's own insertion. Politics and New Grounds After a series of pranks between Vlad and Danny, the former runs for mayor of Amity Park, winning by overshadowing the voters and making them choose him. He then makes life miserable for Danny by banning technology and Danny Phantom, installing school uniforms, and tearing down the Nasty Burger to make way for a new restaurant, "McMasters", from which teenagers are banned. Danny eventually apologizes for his pranks, but Vlad refuses to stop ruining his life, leading Danny to try and announce to the public that Masters and Plasmius are the same. This fails when a Plasmius double appears in front of Danny, the public, and a human Vlad Masters. While the duplicate and Danny fight, Vlad, trying to make himself look good in public, attempts to kill his Plasmius double until Danny overshadows it and flies him to Vlad's limo just as the mayor opens fire. Pulled from the wreckage is an injured Danny Fenton, and an angry public blames Vlad for hurting an innocent child. As a result, he goes into damage-control mode and turns everything back to normal, his battle with Danny far from over. Vlad later steals the famed "Infi-Map" from Danny and his friends, who had gotten the map earlier from Frostbite. This powerful ghostly map takes the user to any part of the Ghost Zone that they want to go to instantly, and Vlad feels that he can use it to take over the realm. Danny and his friends get involved in a wild goose chase through various portals opening all over the world and throughout various time periods to bring the map back. They eventually succeed when the map leads Vlad to in the realm of the "Far Frozen", where Frostbite, along with his people, freeze him. It is also revealed in this episode that Vlad owns a cat fittingly named Maddie, a suggestion Danny made in an earlier episode to spite his loneliness. The cat increasingly grows bigger and nastier over the course of the show. To further his appeal as mayor, Vlad disguises a barometer that controls the weather ghost Vortex as his "rain machine" to bring rain upon Amity Park's recent drought. The plan later backfires when Vortex rebels and the barometer breaks, causing him to go on a rampage on Earth and accidentally transfers his own set of weather powers to Danny, which are triggered by his emotions. Vlad tries to keep Danny calm and pleased at all times so that it remains sunny, while Sam and Tucker scope Vortex out and bring him back to Amity Park, where he is defeated by Danny. Vlad blames the whole mess on Danny Phantom in public. Vlad made a cameo when the Fentons moved next door to him when they briefly became extremely wealthy, and as one of the ghostly villain Nocturne's sleeping victims. Final Fall Upon Danielle's return, Vlad hires Valerie to capture her for him. With her under his possession once again, he planned to dissolve her entire body to study her remains in order to create a better, more functional clone. Danny, managing to gain help from a hesitant Valerie, stops him in time, saves Dani's life and warns Vlad to leave her be. Planning to destroy Danny Phantom once and for all, Vlad hires a new team of ghost hunters, the "Masters' Blasters", to replace and humiliate Danny, in what he hopes will cause the boy to stop his ghost hunting once and for all. When an asteroid gets knocked towards Earth by Vlad's satellite from an accidental explosion, he reveals his dual identity to the world and promises to stop the asteroid from destroying Earth by making the asteroid intangible, in exchange for over 500 billion dollars and complete control over the entire world. However, he later finds out that the asteroid was composed of an anti-ghost element called Ecto-ranium, making it so all ghosts, including him, couldn't touch it, and therefore could not make it intangible. Unable to save the planet and return home, due to the fact that he would be forever hunted now that he had revealed his secret and threatened the whole planet, Jack, now knowing Vlad's true nature and realizing that the Vlad Masters he knew is gone, abandoned Vlad in space, dooming Vlad to eternally roaming the universe alone. After the Earth is saved by Danny, Vlad is shown sitting alone on a small asteroid, finally coming to terms with his eternal solitude as a "free-roaming space nomad" before being struck by the Disasteroid. Whether he survived the crash or not is unknown. Appearance Human Form As a human, Vlad has white hair tied into a ponytail, as the result of being infused with ecto-acne, and a matching goatee. However, he has black eyebrows and a pointed nose. He has midnight blue eyes and his eyes are heavily outlined in black, showing his evil nature. He typically wears a black suit with a red handkerchief in his left breast pocket and a matching red bolo tie. The suit has three rows of white buttons, a total of six. He also wears a white undershirt and black pointed shoes. Ghost Form In his alter-ego of Vlad Plasmius, he retains little resemblance to his human form, although some feature remain the same. Plasmius is more vampiric than Masters, as this was the producer's original intention, although they were rebuked by Nick, who considered it too "occult." He is more muscular in this form, has sky blue skin, and pointed fangs. His hair is black and pointed in a U-shape and he has a black goatee. He wears a mostly white outfit consisting of white trousers and a white long-sleeved shirt covered in black gloves. His shirt is connected via a black belt and stems up to his neck. There is a black collar on his shirt like Danny's, although it doesn't extend up the neck. He wears black boots. Finally, he accessorizes with a high collar cape connected around his neck that is white in the back and red in the front. Personality Vlad's general outer appearance showcases him as a well to-do man: rich, debonair, suave, prideful, arrogant, clever, manipulative, intelligent, and mysterious, but deep down he has Narcissistic personality disorder. He plans out very strategic ideas to get what he wants whenever he wants it, showcasing patience as well as a slick side. Deceitful and cruel, Vlad is perfectly willing to use any dirty trick to obtain his desires. He isn't above using others as his pawns in his well-played game of chess to reach further into his goals, like infecting Sam and Tucker with Ecto-Acne to get Danny to help him with his own case. Never giving up when he is down, to compensate for his losses, Vlad savors the small personal victories, such as in "Bitter Reunions" where he lost the battle, but proudly pointed out Danny's blackmailing being similar to his before leaving. He usually works alone, but has required help from Skulker several times, as well as the vulture ghosts, ectopuses, and the failed clones. It is also probable that he struck a deal with the Fright Knight, but the show never showed it come to play."What? That I used two 14-year-old pawns to turn a knight and topple a king?", Reign Storm Vlad is also known to hold a grudge for years. Part of the reasons he hates Jack so much is due to all the humiliation and personal injury Jack has caused him over the years. When under stress, he frequently shouts out snack names ("Oh, butter biscuits", "Oh, sugar cookies", etc.) and is known for losing his temper quite easily. While Vlad is, at heart, cruel, greedy, self-serving, sneaky, underhanded, petty and power-hungry, he's also a complicated soul. Often a double-edged sword, he uses the wrong methods (killing, stealing, etc.) to gain what he thinks is right, namely in order to fill his painful loneliness. This includes getting love that he's never had from his life-altering incident: Maddie, who he believes should've been his, and Danny, a potential son who also struggles with ghost powers."I am not a villain, all I wanted was love.", Kindred Spirits Unfortunately, this longing is also used against him when his emotions leave him vulnerable, Danny, Maddie, and Jazz having tricked him with it. However, the fact that he retains such emotions shows that he is not above redemption. His arrogance has also proven to be a significant disadvantage; on one occasion when he fought Jack as Plasmius--Jack, naturally, being unaware of his identity as Vlad Masters--part of the reason for his defeat was the fact that he underestimated Jack's ability to successfully battle him and launch effective attacks. Additionally, he can become too overconfident about his plans, only to ruin them because his temper and inability to think some aspects of his plan through. Relationships Danny Phantom (Daniel Fenton) Quite possibly the one whom he desires the most, Vlad's first meeting with Danny was nothing special, up until he discovered that the boy was a half-ghost, just like him. With that knowledge, Vlad has since pursued Danny, trying to convince him to renounce his father, and become his adopted son/successor. Later in the series, he becomes so desperate and angry that he attempts to clone Danny, which doesn't quite work out. Danny has nothing but disdain for Vlad mostly because he recognizes Vlad as hopelessly deluded, cruel and genuine sleaze. However, often he tries to use Danny in order to get another phase of his plan(s) moving and isn't above being manipulative towards him. Yet, the other side of his personality shows an antagonistic paternal bond towards the boy, giving him advice and indicating that the two of them were a lot more alike than Danny cares to admit. By the time of "Eye for an Eye", after losing his possibly only chance to have Danny when Danny's clone is destroyed, Vlad sees Danny as a full time rival rather out of frustration. Danielle "Dani" Phantom Created as one of Vlad's many failed attempts to clone Danny, Danielle (Dani) was the only one of his clones blessed with a mind of her own, the ability to think for herself, and an individual personality. As a result, Vlad temporarily treated Danielle as if she were his actual daughter in order to keep her trust. However, Danielle's ghost-half was unstable, and she would begin to melt into ectoplasmic goo if she exerted herself too much. Vlad convinces her that if she captured Danny Phantom, he could use his "mid-morph" DNA to help stabilize her, and she agrees. In truth, Vlad intends to destroy and dispose of her once he had succeeded in perfecting his ultimate Danny clone, since he views her as nothing more than a mistake. When Danielle discovers the truth about her "father", she turns on him and leaves. When she later returns in a much more weakened state, he makes Valerie fetch her in order for him to melt her and study her remains to see how she had survived so long. Danny and Valerie end up rescuing her. Madeline "Maddie" Fenton The woman whom he desires, Vlad has repeatedly declared that he is in love with her and will do anything to get her, meaning having to kill Jack, who serves as an obstacle. Obsessed with her, his alternate self owned and controlled her like an object rather than a person. Vlad also owns a Maddie hologram to compliment him on his work (though one version falls in love with a Jack hologram). Maddie is indifferent to Vlad after his confession about his love for her and continues to harbor mixed feelings towards him, even after he apparently rescued Danny in "Reign Storm". By the last episode, she considers him deplorable when he reveals his true nature and blackmails the nations of the world. Ultimately by doing this, Vlad loses any ounce of respect Maddie barely still had for him. Jack Fenton Jack was once Vlad's best friend in college, but his accidental ghost portal mistake and marriage to Maddie has left Vlad bitter. Jack has also caused Vlad great humiliation and personal injury due to all his disasters. While Jack is oblivious to Vlad's hatred, Vlad has taken it upon himself to try and humiliate and kill Jack whenever the opportunity arises, only to typically be thwarted by Danny. Eventually, Vlad reveals himself as a ghost to the world and blackmails all the nations for money and power in return for saving the earth from an approaching asteroid--shocking and overwhelming Jack. Despite Jack's apologizing and trying to understand Vlad's contempt, Vlad denies his pleads, and coldly flies off while in space. However, when Vlad realizes that he would be unable to stop the asteroid from colliding with Earth, Vlad begs Jack to let him aboard the spaceship he is in, to which he is denied, destroying Vlad's last friendship and connection to Earth.Vlad: You wouldn't turn your back on an old friend, would you? Jack: An old friend, no. You? Yes., Phantom Planet Valerie Gray She was given her ghost hunting gears by Vlad and has since used them to her fullest ability until "Flirting With Disaster", in which the suit was destroyed and replaced by Technus. Unbeknownst to her, Valerie's suit served to spy on Danny and his ghost powers, which Vlad would then use to create the perfect clone. It seems Valerie is impressed and respectful towards Vlad, obviously not knowing of his true intentions. She eventually finds out he is half-ghost; angry by his deception she vows to hunt him down. He referred to Valerie's ghost hunter persona as a "crack pot" on a news broadcast in the last episode, hinting that Valerie may have already made moves against him. Skulker and Other Henchmen One of the ghosts he primarily employs to do various odds and ends for him (stealing, kidnapping, etc.) is Skulker, which he does willingly in exchange for better equipment. The vulture ghosts also frequent as Vlad's hench-ghosts, weak, but usually reliable. It may be possible that there are other ghosts that work for Vlad. Vlad has apparently hired the Fright Knight to serve him and at one point, obtained the services of a weather-controlling ghost named Vortex briefly. Dan Phantom Vlad accidentally helped in the birth of Danny's alternate evil incarnation, which ultimately led to him living as a recluse hermit, powerless when Dark Danny stripped him of his ghost powers and assimilated them. Dark Danny ultimately seeks Vlad's ghost portal in order to destroy it and presumably him as well. In the game Dark Danny comes to Vlad in the present to assure that the accident happens when he is defeated. Powers and Abilities Powers Vlad has all the same powers that Danny has, but his powers are far more developed. He is able to perform techniques that Danny has yet to learn (like duplication, until the episode Torrent of Terror), and for all the feats that Danny can perform, Vlad can perform them better, possibly due to the 20 year experience in which he has had more time to develop new abilities, improve his existing ones, and patch up any weaknesses he might have, although it seems Danny is slowly catching up to him. Furthermore, it's been shown that Vlad lacks Danny's Ghostly Wail ability. He also doesn't seem to have a ghost sense, and, by extension, hasn't developed ice powers like Danny did. Vlad's powers eventually grew (creating more duplicates of himself, an Ecto-Tornado, etc.) It is possible the reason Vlad increased in power a bit through the series is because he never really had any worthy opponents to train to defeat, until he became Danny's arch-nemesis. His powers include (but possibly not limited to) the following: *'Transformation': Vlad's rings are black, as opposed to Danny's, which are white. Vlad's ghost form is similar to a vampire, unlike Danny who just has a "negative image" of himself. The reason for this is that Vlad Dracula from Romania was thought to be a "vampire" for his blood lust, therefore, when they're names crossed the makers decided him to be a vampire. While in his ghost form he can use all his powers such as: *'Intangibility and Invisibility': Able to phase through solid objects and not be seen. He has used this often to steal money before the start of the series. *'Flight': Able to fly, float, and hover, presumably with the same speed as Danny's. In Reign Storm, Vlad’s lower half became a wispy tail as he quickly tries to escape Pariah Dark. This is never noticeably seen before or again as Vlad does not use flying as an advantage as much as Danny does. He can even fly in his human form shown in Phantom Planet. *'Superhuman Reflexes and Agility': Vlad has built on these skills during the 20 years of practice he has had to hone his ghost powers. Vlad's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. His reflexes are heightened in a similar manner and are, likewise, are superior to those of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Durability': He is highly resistant to all forms of external physical damage. He is able to withstand higher amounts of damage than Danny. In his ghost form, Vlad's body is incredibly resistant to damage, and he also has demonstrated a high threshold for pain. His ghost tissues and bones are considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. A noticeable example of this is in Kindred Spirits where he was hit by a Ghostly wail, only being knocked back and KOed momentarily without showing signs of the attack hurting him *'Superhuman Strength': He is stronger than Danny. In The Million Dollar Ghost he punched away a giant dragon-like ghost with ease, though he didn't hurt him and he used an Energy Strike. However, we can assume that his strength is about 40 to 50 tons. Even after been weakened by having duplicated himself in hundreds of duplicates, he was still strong enough to punch Danny hard enough to pierce through a brick wall. *'Superhuman Stamina': In his ghost form, Vlad's musculature produces almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for hours before fatigue begins to impair him. *'Power Augmentation': He can increase his physical strength, becoming strong enough to destroy the Fenton Ghost Fisher. He used this ability in the episode The Million Dollar Ghost . *'Possession': Able to overshadow any human. He has used this ability to get rich tycoons to give their companies to him. *'Ghost Ray': His blast consists of pink ectoplasm; however he is seen using green, turquoise, violet and blue, with each color presumably being at a different power level. He can also fire ghost rays from his eyes in human or ghost form. His full powered ghost ray is enough powerful to dig a crate of 4 meters. This power has other variants like: **'Energy Disks': He can also fire his ghost rays in the form of explosive disks. **'Energy Strike': Vlad can concentrate his ecto-energy within his fist, in order to enhance the strength of his physical attacks. He does this when he was fighting Behemoth in the episode The Million Dollar Ghost. His Energy Strikes can break solid concrete of the street. *'Ghost Shield': His shield consists of pink or green ectoplasm. He has been shown to shape his shield in the form of a wall, a barrier, or a mirror shield. **'Mirror Shield': Also known as reflecting shield. He can create a pink ghost shield that can reflect any attack, including physical attacks. **'Force Field': He can create a ghost shield shaped like a dome to protect himself from explosions. *'Form Duplication': Vlad can effortlessly split into 4 duplicates. It is one of his most commonly used and advantageous techniques. In Eye for an Eye, Vlad manages to create well over a hundred shadows of him that possessed many people to make them vote for him in the city mayor elections. Creating that many duplicates still weakened Vlad to the point where Danny could easily defeat him in combat. Creating that many copies of himself seems to indicate that there might not be a limit to the number of duplicates that he or possibly Danny would be able to create. It's been shown that when Vlad creates a Duplicate, He can make them invisible in the process. He can also transform back to his Human form while forming a Ghost duplicate of himself, which explains how he's been able to get away with some events that may link directly to his footsteps. *'Ecto-Energy Absorption and Redirection': Vlad can absorb energy attacks from his enemies and use them as his own. This is considered one of the rarest Ghost Powers for any Ghost or Half-Ghost. Though he's the only Ghost/Half-Ghost in the series to be known having this power, this is very similar to Technus's power to absorb and control electric energy; at the beginning of the episode Fright Night, we can see a ghost eel that seems to have that same power. For unknown reasons he only used this power once. *'Ecto-Energy Constructs': Vlad can create solid objects with ectoplasmic energy; from shields to nooses, ropes, even a racket and a cage in "The Million Dollar Ghost" or a sword sword capable of great damage, in Infinite Realms. He can also trap people in ectoplasmic bubbles. *'Teleportation': Vlad can disappear from one location and reappear elsewhere by wrapping his cape around him and vanishing in a cloud of green or pink mist. This has been shown in "Million Dollar Ghost". *'Ghost Stinger': An attack that utilizes electricity, it has been used against Danny to drain his energy to the point he almost change into his human form. Somehow he could stop Danny from turning into human again when he used it. *'Ghost Tornado': Vlad spins like a tornado, deflecting any ectoplasmic energy and causing huge wind gusts almost like a real one. *'Spectral Body Manipulation': Vlad can be able to shape-shift his body at any position he desires. He usually doesn't use this power as much as Danny does. *'Immunity': As Half-Ghost, Vlad is immune or resistant to several effects that can hurt a ghost or a human. Like Danny, he is immune to some Fenton Ghost Weaponry like the ghost shield when he is in his human form and it's possible that he is immune to some powers meant to affect humans like Ember's music. *'Healing Factor': Vlad can be able to regenerate quickly like Danny. An example is when Pariah Dark effortlessly knocked out both Vlad and Danny, who both healed very quickly in a small period of time. *'Vacuum Resistance': Like Danny, Vlad has been shown to survive the vacuum of outer space without any form of protection beyond his normal clothing and a helmet connected to an oxygen tank. This is only shown in "Planet Phantom", while trying to stop the Disasteroid. *'Self-Sustenance': Despite first entering the voids of space with a helmet and oxygen tank, Vlad can be seen at the end of "Phantom Planet" sitting on the Disasteroid without said equipment. This indicates that Vlad either: doesn't require oxygen to survive while in his ghost form, or that he can utilize a form of self-sustenance while in his ghost form; either way, Vlad has shown to be capable of surviving in low-pressure, low-temperature environments. Vlad's unique black-ringed transformation.gif|Transformation Vlad invisible.jpg|Intangibility Vlad intangible.jpg|Invisibility Vlad aural empowering.jpg|Vlad Power Augmentation Vlad's purple ghost ray 2.jpg|Pink Ghost Ray S02M01 Vlad's purple ghost ray.png|Purple Ghost Ray S01e17 blue ecto ray.png|Blue Ghost Ray (weakest ghost ray) Vlad energy punch.jpg|Energy Strike Vlad energy strike.jpg|Energy Strike Vlad ecto-disc.jpg|Explosive Ghost Ray Disk S01e17 eye ecto ray.png|Vlad using his ghost ray in his human form S01e17 backwards ecto ray.png|Vlad using his ghost ray in his human form S01e07 demonstrating shield.png|Green Ghost Shield Vlad's shield pink.jpg|Pink Ghost Shield S01e07 effortless shielding.png|Reflecting Shield S02e17 Vlad dome shield.png|Force Field S01e07 4 Vlads.png|Duplication S03e01 swarm of Vlad duplicates.png|Hundreds of duplicates S01e07 energy absorption.png|Ecto-Energy Absorption and redirection S01e07 manipulating energy.png|Ecto-Energy Absorption and redirection 2 S01e07 shooting back energy.png|Ecto-Energy Absorption and redirection 3 Vlad's ectoplasmic racket.jpg|Ecto-Energy Construction (Racket) Vlad's ectoplasmic rope.jpg|Ecto-Energy Construction (Rope) Vlad's ecto-energy cage.jpg|Ecto-Energy Construction (Cage) S03e02 sword vs ecto-sword.png|Ecto-Energy Construction (Katana) S03e02 trapped in Vlad's ecto-bubble.png|Ecto-Energy Construction (Bubble) Vlad teleportation.jpg|Teleportation1 Vlad teleportation 2.jpg|Teleportation2 Vlad teleportation 3.jpg|Teleportation3 Vlad ecto-stinger.jpg|Ghost-Stinger S03e01 Vlad ecto-tornado.png|Ghost Tornado S03M04 space nomad.png|Vlad in outer space (vaccum resistance, self sustenance) S03e11 intangible smug Vlad.png|Vlad intangible S03M04 Vlad going ghost in Fenton lab.gif|Transformation Abilities *'Insanely Rich': One of Vlad's greatest gifts is his wealth. According to his words he "overshadowed enough millionaires to become the richest man on the planet". *'Genius Level Intellect': Vlad is one of the most intelligent characters in the series. He has created hundred of devices and various equipment to hunt ghosts, all of them being of high standard technology. He even created a secret lab better than the Fenton's own lab and improved the Ecto-Skeleton so the suit wouldn't drain or kill the wearer. *'Skilled Combatant': He is a formidable hand-to-hand combatant, although he has had no formal training. In Infinite Realms he fought Danny using an ectoplasmic sword with ease. *'Gifted Businessman': Vlad is one of the most shrewd businessmen in the world, a trait that has earned him an immense fortune. Vlad is not above using cutthroat tactics, unethical practices and illegal operations to maintain the success of his business empire; he has admitted to overshadowing other businessmen. *'Swordsmanship': He demonstrates some ability with the sword in the episode "Infinite Realms," when fighting Danny. *'Master Strategist': Vlad has cunning mind and over the series he has developed complicated plans in order to get what he wants such as power or vengeance. However most of them are spoiled by Danny's interference and for underestimating his abilities and intelligence. Weapons *'Ecto-Energy Sword': Since the episode Infinite Realms, Vlad carries an energy sword. See also: List of Vladco's products Sightings Quotes Trivia *He is the first character that attempted to kill Danny's family and friends, the others two are Dan Phantom and Freakshow. *On that note while Dan Phantom and Freakshow tried to murder Danny's loved ones in a single episode, Vlad tried over the course of the series. He tried to kill Jack, nearly wasted Jazz in "Secret Weapons," almost succeeded in killing Sam and Tucker in "Masters Of All Times," and tried to get rid of Danielle in "Kindred Spirits" and "D-Stabilized." *While Vlad as a half-ghost never succeeded in killing Jack, it's rather ironic that he managed to do so as a full human during "Masters Of All Times" *He lived in Madison, Wisconsin for the first two season and moved to Amity Park at the beginning of the third season once he was "elected" Mayor. *If you look at the picture Jack holds in Phantom Planet, Vlad was a member of the Skunk Punks. *In the episode Maternal Instincts there is a part of his shelf with books about knitting. *Originally devised as a vampire before the developers declared it "too occult", Vlad's current resemblance shares much in common with vampiric traits. His ghost surname, "Plasmius" is devised from "plasma" which doubly can be a reference to "blood" or ectoplasm - underlining both the former vampire element and the current 'ghost' connection. Regardless of its influence, it is a surname that stayed in the final production.Butch Hartman Interview, March 30, 2006 However, writer Steve Marmel declared the name "Vlad Plasmius" was from a brick he bought in Lambeau Field.Steve Marmel Interview *In a comic, Danny and Vlad swap bodies after Vlad steals an amulet from a dark knight. *Vlad is tied with Youngblood and Johnny 13 as the character with the shortest span between two episodes as the main villain: "Masters of All Time" and "Kindred Spirits" are only 4 episodes apart from each other. *He was "Man of the Year" in 1997. *He has several ghost and paranormal science books in his cabin. *Vlad was created to be the "Lex Luthor" of the Danny Phantom franchise series. He serves as a contrast to Danny where he is older, more experienced, and richer; purposely meant to give Danny a formidable opponent.Steve Marmel Interview *Vlad has a tendency to grab Danny by the neck every time they fight. *Vlad's love for the Green Bay Packers is attributed and added due to series writer Steve Marmel's fondness for them. Their team color is a reverse gold and green to avoid copyright infringement with the actual team. *An original running gag would be that Vlad would lose his manor due to unfortunate luck every other episode. *Vlad seems to be a likeness of the comic book villains Doctor Doom, Lex Luthor, The Green Goblin, Magneto, and The Red Skull. His past, involving his former friend ruining his face with a scientific accident, harkens back to Doctor Doom. In his human form, he alludes to Lex Luthor, being a rich and powerful man who won't settle for not getting what he wants (also his running for Mayor is a parody of when Lex Luthor ran for President). Much like the Green Goblin he knew his adversary's identity before his adversary knew his identity, and the split personality. His personality appears to be based off the Red Skull. *He is one of the characters who calls Danny "Daniel" quite a lot. The only other characters who called Danny "Daniel" was Jack Fenton in "Eye For An Eye" and Mr. Lancer in "The Ultimate Enemy". *Vlad made his fortune by overshadowing millionaires and manipulating them for his own means. *One of the powers that Danny has and Vlad seems to lack is a ghost sense and by extension ice powers. *Danny insulted Vlad once, suggesting that he get a cat if he was so lonely. Later in "Infinite Realms", he is shown to have taken his advice, owning a cat named Maddie, which he talks to as though it could understand him, he also says that "If anyone asks, you're my sister's cat". *In "Infinite Realms", it is revealed Vlad likes to spy on the Fenton family. *Vlad may take his name from Vlad III, the man that was the inspiration for Count Dracula. His ghost form resembles that of a Dracula-esque vampire, in both skin tone and costume. *A popular fan theory is that Danny and Vlad are "half dead". This would reinforce Vlad's hatred for Jack, considering that Vlad would have "half-died" slowly due to the accident. **Vlad being a vampire was the original idea that was almost utilized during production before it was nixed, Nickelodeon considering it too "occult". Part 4 of DPOFPA's Interview with Butch Hartman, March 30, 2006 *Because his name is "Vladimir" it is possible that he could be part Russian. *Even though Vlad never made an appearance in Grim Tales, but his facial appearance and his personality does appear in the second arc of Grim Tales, Dark Danny's face has begun to look just like his Vlad's human face, his hair is in a ponytail style, and he's using the some of the same lines like "little badger". *Vlad is similar to Agent Smith from ''The Matrix'' film trilogy, Thrax from Osmosis Jones, ''Kent Mansley from ''The Iron Giant, Dr. Claw from Inspector Gadget, Megatron from Transformers, Lord Voldemort from [[wikipedia:Harry Potter|the Harry Potter film series]], the Dark Dragon from American Dragon: Jake Long and David Xanatos from Gargoyles. *Vlad is especially similar to David Xanatos from Gargoyles. Both are billionaires, with ponytails, who hunt (Vlad-ghost and David-gargoyles) and send in teams to fight for them (Vlad - Master's Blasters and David - the Pack), and they team up with a respective ghost and gargoyle (Vlad-Skulker and David-Demona). *Everything Danny is and has, Vlad is and has the opposite: **Danny is good, Vlad is evil. **Danny has friends and family, Vlad has wealth and power. **Danny has potential, Vlad has experience. **Danny has black hair in his human form, Vlad has gray hair. **Danny has white rings, Vlad has black rings. **Danny has white hair in his ghost form, Vlad has black hair in his ghost form. **Danny's ectoblasts are green, Vlad's are mostly pink. **Same with the inverted ectoblasts, if you invert Danny's tan skin you will get a shade of blue; Vlad's skin tone in his ghost form. **Danny has a white t-shirt, Vlad has a black tuxedo. **Danny has green eyes in his ghost form, Vlad has red eyes. *Vlad's Ultimate fate is still greatly unknown. There's speculation he was indeed killed when the Disasteroid hit him, But given the still cartoonish nature of the show and the fact he's survived major beatings and explosions in the past, He may have indeed survived. *Interestingly Vlad shared the same fate as another Nicktoon Villain, in the untitled season two finally Invader Zim would have gotten struck by an asteroid after failing on the Battle on Planet Meekrob. Gallery References es: Category:Antagonists Category:Half-Ghosts Category:Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Recurring antagonists